vg_development_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Rokket Diaz
Rokket "R.D." Diaz is a character from Super Fighters Megamix, who is originally introduced, and one of the female protagonists of both the series and Mighty Henshin Denjin Warriors, along with Akagi Palmer, Blossom Kurenai, Cerina Arquette, Jyna Violette, Tazz Haywood, and others. Rokket is a Daredevil, a Adrenaline Junkie, a Musician, an Ex-Sport Player, a Fighter, and a member of Shin Denjin Warriors, along with Akagi Palmer, Blossom Kurenai, Cerina Arquette, Jyna Violette, Tazz Haywood, Bunny Cosgrove, Victorriea Cooper, Vert Henderson, and Kodama Purrott. She is also a rival of Oliver Kimachi, Guarnet Underwood, Akagi, and a friend of Tazz, Blossom, Jyna, Cerina, Bunny, Kodama, Vert, and Victorriea. Biography Appearance Rokket is a young woman with tanned skin and brown eyes. She has middle length punk rock hair. The color is a subtle mix of red, orange, and yellow; most likely dyed due to having dark brown eyebrows. Her red and orange appears to be "fiery," and flashy, due to the neon colors and tint colors of flames that features from red to yellow. She also has a slender and athletic body with a physically fit build figure, and battle scars on the cheek of her faces. Personality Rokket Diaz is a Tomboy, hot-headed, prideful, confident, and short temper woman who enjoys fighting. She is sometimes cocky and arrogant as she likes to boast about her skills and strength. She still holds her focus on her opponents to not lose herself in her pride. She is very rebellious and does things her way. Rokket tends to hold a grudge towards her enemies, and she has a strong sense of determination to fight her rivals, especially Akagi Palmer, Guarnet Underwood, and Oliver Kimachi. Outfits Outfit 01: In her first outfit, she wears a shiny bright cerulean racing outfit with flame designs on the back and along the side of both arms and legs, the zipper goes from neck to chest, and separated from jacket and pants. She also wears dark gray sports bra, black grappling studded gloves, and black boots. The outfit is based on Jacky Bryant from Virtua Fighter series in Costume A from the fifth installment of the game. Outfit 02: In her second outfit, she wears a sky blue bodysuit, dark green high neck shirt, white/black padded grappling gloves, sky blue pants with black strips along the side on both legs, white belt, and white/orange high top sneakers. The outfit is based on Jacky Bryant from Virtua Fighter series in 1P Outfit from the Fourth installment of the game. Story Background Super Fighters Megamix Mighty Henshin Denjin Warriors Gameplay and Abilities Fighting Style Rokket's fighting style is a Speedy and lightning fast martial arts that is the mixture of Tae Kwon Do, Kyokugenryu Karate which is mixed and combined together from Ryo Sakazaki and Robert Garcia, Savate, Vale Tudo, Pure Violence, and Infinite Jeet Kune Do. Powers * Pyrokinesis - Rokket can control fire. ** Create Fire - Rokket can create fire out of nowhere. ** Fire Attacks - Rokket can add damage to his normal attacks with fire. * Ergokinesis - Rokket has a incredible power of energy, that he uses when gathering chi energy from Gaia. ** Energy Projectile '''- Rokket can fire the Ryugekiken and Haoh Shou Kouken blast. * '''Multiple Attacks - Rokket can channel his ki energy into his arms and legs to deliver multiple punches and kicks at a very fast ratio. * Super Speed - Rokket can move so fast that she is triggering speed in any variations. Skills Character Relationships * Akagi Palmer - Her rival and friend. * Blossom Kurenai - Her friend. * Cerina Arquette - Her friend. * Tazz Haywood - Her friend and partner in combat, training, and mission. * Jyna Violette - Her friend and partner in combat, training, and mission. * Bunny Cosgrove - Her friend and partner in combat, training, and mission. * Vert Henderson - Her friend. * Kodama Purrott - Her friend. * Victorriea Cooper - Her friend. * Oliver Kimachi - Her rival and ally. * Guarnet Underwood - Her rival and all. * Hoji Maslow - Her rival. * Boomer Yong Jericho - Her rival. * Naouki Rollins - Her rival. * Hwoarang - Her idol. * Ryo Sakazaki - Her idol. * Robert Garcia - Her idol. * Jacky Bryant - Her idol. * K' - Her rival. * Raxel (Fighting Vipers) - Her idol * Rig - Her rival. Quotes Intro/Pre-Fight In Battle Taunt During Tag/Team Switch Victory Losing Continue Music/Theme Musical/Solo Themes Rivalry Themes Shared Themes Image Songs Trivia